1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the development of electronic technology continues, it is required to improve an operation speed of an image device. Specifically, if the operation speed of the image device is not improved whereas an operating speed of a central processing unit becomes higher, inefficiency may be caused in processing image data. Accordingly, many studies have been made to improve the operation speed of the image device.